Lack of adherence with treatment plays an important role in outcome of BPD, and is associated with[unreadable] substantial humanitarian and financial costs. It has been reported that 20-55% of individuals with BPD have major[unreadable] lapses in treatment adherence. Psychosocial interventions in BPD may improve treatment adherence, particularly[unreadable] when combined with pharmacotherapy. The purpose of this study is to examine how a psychosocial intervention[unreadable] based upon a collaborative treatment model affects treatment adherence attitudes and behaviors. This is a[unreadable] prospective, randomized, controlled study of effects on treatment adherence attitudes and behaviors associated with[unreadable] the addition of a standardized psychoeducational intervention (The Life Goals Program) to the medical management[unreadable] (Usual Care) of 166 adult outpatients with BPD who attend a CMHC. Unlike many mental health treatment systems[unreadable] tested in controlled trials, this intervention is efficient, practical, and based entirely within the confines of the CMHC.[unreadable] In addition to evaluating the primary outcome measures of treatment adherence attitudes and behaviors, the study[unreadable] will also evaluate the effects of adding the Life Goals Program to Usual Care on general health status, occurrence of[unreadable] adverse events during treatment, and in family functioning.[unreadable] [unreadable]